Don't Let Me Get Me
Degrassi returns with a brand new special back-to-back episodes premiering on Oct. 8 at 9pm and 9:30pm ET, exclusively on MuchMusic and TeenNick. Don't Let Me Get Me (1) Main Plot After the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. New rules, new security, and a stiff new dress code. Alli and Clare are seen at the entrance discussing the situation that occured in the Boiler Room between her and Owen, when Drew shows up. Drew is trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance. She says she's moving on and holds Clare's hand and heads to their class. Then the new intro package appears. After the intro, a frustrated looking Mr. Simspon reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apologize to him but he is still angry with them, and suggest they set a better example by reading the new school rules. Sav and Holly J continue with their morning announcements. Later, Alli and Clare are seen discussing Fitz's fake stabbing and the lockdown, and Clare's status with Eli. Alli says she wants a new start, so she joins the science club which consists of three students, Adam, Connor, and Wesley. The group discusses science materials when Connor mentions the club's captaincy, Alli says she wants to be the captain. Alli and Clare are seen at her locker discussing feeling good and maybe giving Drew another chance when Drew interrupts, and Mr. Simpson tells Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting self-esting for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In the seminar Alli is seen bored in the class. Bianca and Alli argue about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. Sub Plot Meanwhile Jenna is seen rehearsing for Next Teen Star. Another contestants intimidates Jenna about her baby bum and that she has more followers on twitter who are going to vote for her, but Jenna then also confesses her whole school will be voting for her for the next round. Not making matters any better, when it comes time for the interview portion of Next Teen Star at Degrassi, the producer makes if very clear to Jenna that she is boring and seems to have nothing special about her. Jenna asks Chantay to tell the cameras about Jenna, and apparently Jenna being nice is not interesting. That night during the results taping, Jenna barely makes it to the next level. She talks to Chantay the next day at school and when she asks the senior for advice, Chantay tells Jenna that it’s time to bring on the drama. Jenna is finding it increasingly difficult to hide her growing belly. She asks KC whether he’s told his mom about the pregnancy yet and he storms off. I think we can take that as a definite ‘no’. KC and his mom have been getting along really well since he moved back in with her and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. KC’s mom is Jenna’s biggest fan and of course, is watching her on Next Teen Star while at the restaurant. After her performance Jenna reveals that shes pregnant to the live audience and K.C's mom knows that it was his and angrily demands that he admit it. K.C finally confesses that it's his baby but says he's not ready to be a father. Don't Let Me Get Me (2) Main Plot Alli and Sav leaves their parent's car, when Drew approaches Alli and Mr. Bhandari catches them. Alli covers it up and claims that Drew is just another member of the science club. Her dad leaves, so does Drew. Clare shows up and reminds Alli of the boiler room situation and warns about a second chance. Meanwhile in the class, Connor recieves a text message contains a steamy photo of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca figures out that Alli is the one who sent the naked photo of her to the entire school. Alli says "Little ol' me, if only you can prove it", and Bianca proceeds to punch her. They continue fighting and the Degrassi students take pictures and videos of the fight. Both parents were informed of the fight and Alli's parents come immediatly. When Alli's parents arrive she claims Bianca attacked her, and making herself seem innocent. Alli's go with Mr. Simpson into his office along with Alli and he discusses what happened between Alli and Bianca. Mr. Bhandari wants to see the file and Mr. Simpson ignores her no headshakes. Mr. Simpson hands them the file with Alli's records with Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offenses inside. Mrs. Bhandari sees the doctors note and is concerned as to why she went to the doctor and which one. Mr. Bhandari notices the term sexting and demands Alli tell him what it is. She confesses she sent revealing photos of herself to a boy. Alli receives suspension for a day. Clare wants her to hang in there. Later that day Mrs. Bhandari told Alli that she is a 15 year old girl with a discipline file the size of a phonebook and told her Alli to tell her what she wrote in her diary. Alli tells her mom that she had sex with a boy and she thought she caught an STI but she didn't and that she's ok. Later that night Alli's parents are seen emotional with her parents arguing, crying and fighting over what to do with her. The next day at school Alli and Sav meet up with Holly J. Sav complains that he is now her chaperone because of what happened with Bianca and everything else that happened at a Night In Vegas and her personal life. Holly J points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca Drew cheated with it would be someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. She realizes that all her bad decisions seem to come from trying to impress boys and that the best plan of action would be to go to an all girls school. While cleaning out her locker the next day, Drew approaches Alli and asks to walk her to class. Alli tells Drew that she's leaving Degrassi and that she never should've given him a second chance. Alli prepares to leaves as Clare reminds Alli that shes is her best friend and she knows the real, nice, funny and sweet Alli, and then Alli takes her last walk down the halls of Degrassi. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Jenna is getting much advice from people (mostly an overexcited Chantay) about her baby revelation. But K.C seems to be the one not excited about Jenna's exploitation to her pregnancy and her revealing him to be the father. Jenna has received a ton of positive comments on the Next Teen Star site and people are sending stuffed animals to her at school. KC even texted Jenna to talk. Jenna meets KC at The Dot, but it’s more because his mom wanted to see Jenna. She asks Jenna what her plan is to get money for the baby and Jenna is convinced that she’s going to win Next Teen Star and all her problems will be solved. KC and his mom are not so convinced. Jenna’s main competitor accuses her of using her pregnancy to get votes. She’s in the bottom two for the second week in a row. And unfortunately, she is voted off of Next Teen Star. Out of options, Jenna asks KC’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. KC’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna and the next day at school KC gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom., confirming their rekindled friendship. Featured Music *"Dreams" Dissolve by Catherine MacLellan *"Stay" by Jesse Thomas *"Happiness" by Jaylene Johnson *"Independence" by Jessica Tyler *"Dream Big" by Jessica Tyler Gallery dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-1.jpg Dontletmegetme 04HR.jpg Dx1npw.jpg Dontletmegetme 03HR.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-3.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-4.jpg Adam Wesley Connor.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-6.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-8.jpg|link=cute couple? dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-1.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-2.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-4.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-6.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-7.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-8.jpg whorebianca.jpg shannoon.PNG danielkell.PNG E8wj9i.jpg Savwearingclare'sjacket.jpg flzgvc.jpg Mattbabel.PNG allidrewclare.PNG don't let me get me.jpg Trivia *The new intro has been introduced where Jamie Johnston and Judy Jiao have been removed while Raymond Ablack and Charlotte Arnold's scenes has been rearranged. Sav takes a shot as Holly J snatches the camera from him and films it. *Daniel Kelly and Shannon Kook-Chun have received star-billing from this episode for the rest of the season and/or maybe the show. *James Edward Campbell, who plays Fitz, was supposed to be featured in the intro but was out of the country while the new intro was being filmed. *Matt Babel MuchMusic VJ guest starred as the Next Teen Star host. *From episode 1026 onward Alli won't be returning to Degrassi until sometime later this semester. *This episode gets it's title from Pink's song Dont Let Me Get Me. *It has been revealed K.C's father's name is Kevin. Links EPISODES: Download: Part 1 Part 2 Watch Online :Part 1 Part 2 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Self Esteem Category:Breakups Category:Parents Category:Sexting Category:Fights Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Teen Mom Category:Music Category:Friendships Category:Gossip Category:Cheating Category:Parents Category:Secrets Category:Music Category:Nude Category:Lies